


Under the mistletoe

by missameliep



Category: Choices - Fandom, Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, perfect match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missameliep/pseuds/missameliep
Summary: Olivia Park loves the season and everything about it, from ice-skating at Central Park to watching silly movies on TV. Damien Nazario hates it with all his being. And a cute customer loves it as much as Olivia does.
Relationships: Damien Nazario/Main Character (Perfect Match), Hayden Young/Main Character (Perfect Match), Nadia Park/Steve Tennyson
Kudos: 6





	Under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> * All characters belong to Pixelberry.  
> * English is not my first language.  
> * A submission to Choices December Challenge - Day 2 - Mistletoe. Also inspired by Prompt 38 - “You’re under the mistletoe so stop stalling and just kiss.” by @ravenclawreign

Walking from the subway, Olivia Park stops to admire a shop’s Christmas decorations from the window. The large tree and its ornaments drew not only her attention, a small girl holding her mother’s hand was mesmerized by it and asks excitedly when they’ll see Santa. The scene causes a wide smile to curl her lips. She loves the holiday.

The inconveniences of winter and snow are all too familiar to a New Yorker like her: bone-chilling winds, the blizzards, black ice and slippery sidewalks, etc. None of that, however, could reduce her excitement. She loves the season! The comforting warmth of her purple knitted woolen beanie pulled around her ears, even if it messes her hair. Drinking hot cocoa by the window of her apartment watching the snow fall. Christmas’ movies and Macaulay Culkin lost in New York. Even the crispy air that reddens her cheeks she likes it, and she puffs to see her breathe. Ice-skating with Nadia on Central Park is a long family tradition and they do it every year since they were kids, even if she’s a lousy skater and barely can glide for ten yards before falling and knocking her cousin. It doesn’t matter, they laugh it off and try again.

But what she loves the most about the season was how most people seemed kinder to each other these days. The well-wishes from the customers of the small corner café she works in Brooklyn warmed her heart. Tourists seeking shelter from the cold would smile at her once inside, even before the hot liquids warmed them inside out.

Handing a cup of coffee to a client, she smiles watching him go to a table holding hands with his equally white-haired companion. Most people enjoy the season, she considers. Except one person she knows.

Just in time, she catches the sight of the tall and dark-haired man walking through the door. The wind blew inside with a whistle. Lips quivering in his unsmiling handsome face.

He hates winters, even though he’s chosen to live in New York City. She wonders if it’s only the weather that might’ve annoyed him or if it’s something else entirely. Though, if there’s another reason, she doubts she’ll share any detail with her. No matter how hard she tries to squeeze something personal from him, he keeps everything to himself.

His hand brushes the snowflakes from his shoulders, and he takes off his beanie, beige scarf and overcoat. His brown eyes flick to the counter and he nods, acknowledging her presence; a slight twist in his lips, not exactly a smile.

Her hands tighten around the apron. The green fabric fisted against her palms while she struggles against her lips, which desire to curl into an unabashed wide smile just for him. But she doesn’t allow them.

_Just be cool. You’re not an infatuated tween._

Her eyes follow him. Choosing a seat at the right side of the large counter, he sits and places his belongings in the one next to it. He never picks the stool in front of her, even when it’s vacant like it is now, and she wonders why.

A warm bagel is passed to a client, who wishes a joyful season before walking away, and she crosses the distance to stand right in front of her friend.

“Good morning, Damien,” she says in the singing-song voice that irritates him.

“Morning, Olivia!”

“Your usual?”

“Unless I can have bourbon at 10am,” he says raising his eyebrows at her.

“Well, you can. But not here...” she adds, “The strongest I sell is a Colombian.”

“I take it.”

Turning around, she starts working on his coffee. The silver expresso machine rumbles and soon the scent of the freshly brewed coffee pouring on the cup fills the air. With the foam she draws a Christmas tree, risking a complaint from her favorite customer. She can’t help being like this when he’s around, trying hard to earn his attention with giddy smiles and jokes. If Nadia were around, she’d be mocking her.

While she takes the bagel and places it on a plate, his investigative eyes scan the room, lingering on a loud couple by the windows.

“Which kind of crap has New York thrown at you in this lovely morning?” he asked in a low tone when she approaches with his order.

“Not much so far... The city is being gentle today. I think it’s the season.”

“I hate the foolishness of the season.” He eyes the cup of coffee and consider her for a moment. “You’re in a good mood. New boyfriend?”

“Is that the only reason for a girl to smile, Damien?” her voice and eyebrows raise at him.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that… It’s just… You are… attractive… and seem happy… and the season…” he mumbles. When she mockingly narrows her eyes at him, his hands raise in the air in a signal of defeat. “Forget I said that.”

She can’t help but smile at him and his awkwardness. He never says she’s attractive, not unless he had at least two beers and she’s bummed about a breakup. “Consider it forgotten and forgiven, Mr. Nazario.”

He sips his coffee and his brown eyes unwavering from her face meet her eyes.

“What about you? Is the city not treating you right?” asked the woman tilting her head with a sympathetic smile.

“You don’t want to hear it...”

Biting her bottom lip, she says softly, “Maybe I do.” He exhales loudly and she considers the dark circles under his eyes, probably an indication of an exhausting stake out. “Just stay away from men, Olivia.”

“It’s kinda hard. They keep coming through that door!” She winks, and he unsuccessfully forces his lips not to smile, but instead lets a snort escape.

Leaning against the counter, Olivia asked in a conspiratorial tone, “Meeting a client?” Her eyes fixed on his and his woody cologne reaches her nose, despite the strong smell of coffee.

He nodded, not averting her gaze. “But not for another half hour at least.”

In the interval of serving the few clients that walk in the café, they chat.

“Do you wanna hang out later, Olivia? TV Guide says there’s a bunch of crap Christmas’ movies on tonight.”

“Sure, Damien,” she teases, “I got beer, but you gotta bring your arthritis medicine, grandpa.”

“Hey! I’m young and cool!” he protests.

“TV Guide?” She raises her eyebrows.

“It’s a good source…”

The bell rings when the door opens and Nadia walks in. The hells of her boots clicking on the floor, while she sashayed straight to the counter.

“Liv.” She kissed her cousin’s cheek while fumbling with the content of her bag. “D.” She leans to kiss his cheek and he flinches when she puts her arm over his shoulder. “Is Steve in?”

“Yeah, he’s in the back. Baking muffins,” Olivia answers with a suspicious glance at her.

“Good,” she says and extends a sprig of mistletoe, “Here.”

Olivia stares at her, and at the item on her palm. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

“Just hang it up there,” Nadia susurrates pointing to a place over the counter.

“But why would I –?”

“You promised you’d help me, Liv!” Nadia supplicates, “Just please, hang the mistletoe over the counter. I can’t wait anymore! I’ve been charming. I’ve been flirty. Steve gave me heart-shaped cookies. But we still haven’t gone out once. Once!”

“I don’t know,” Olivia considers the idea for a moment, “Do you think he’ll just kiss you here?”

“Well, he won’t if you don’t do it.”

“Alright. But you owe me. Big time.”

Nadia squeals and smiles at Damien, while Olivia tries to reach the spot where she could attach it. When she fails for the second time, her gaze falls on the man watching her.

“I’m not helping,” he says shaking his head, “This is a bad idea.”

“Please,” Olivia pouts.

Huffing, Damien stands up and takes the mistletoe from her hands.

“Perfect!” Nadia claps and adds. “Now you have to move away.”

“I work here. Where am I supposed to go?”

“Don’t ask me twice,” Damien consented and before he could take the second step back to his seat, they heard a cheerful voice.

“Nadia! Your timing is perfect", the blond man smiled, “I just baked the blueberry muffins you like.”

“Steve, they smell delicious!” She leans over the counter while he arranges the muffins, and they share warm and unabashed smiles. “Oh, look! Mistletoe!” Her index finger points to a spot over their heads.

“Uh?” He looks up and stares for a moment, scratching the back of his neck, “Where did this come from?” A puzzled look on his face, when his eyes return to Nadia’s face and the other two.

“Who knows?” Nadia shrugs and flashes a large smile. “But we can’t mess with the tradition, right?”

His eyes linger on her lips and Steve’s cheeks reddened. 

“I don’t know if…. If Mr. Williams… What would he think of that…? You’re a client…”

“If you want, go ahead, Steve. I won’t tell him,” Olivia winks and turns her back to them, Damien mimics her. “We saw nothing.”

Their kiss is quick, and both share giddy smiles at one another when it’s over.

“You were also under the mistletoe,” Steve asks looking at Olivia and Damien, “Have you kissed too?”

“Sure.”

“No.”

Olivia and Damien said at the same time and her head whips to look at the man and his confused expression.

“No?” She inquires him and her mind races with questions while she waits for an answer.

_What kind of PI can’t lie? What does it mean? Does he want to honor tradition? No, probably not. He hates all about the season. Was he just absolutely horrified with the idea of kissing me?_

“Have they or have they not?” Steve whispers to Nadia, while the other two gape at each other.

“They are kissing. Now,” Nadia shoots a mischievous smile at Damien, while fidgeting with the white berry Steve placed on her hand. **“You’re under the mistletoe so stop stalling and just kiss.”**

Damien rubs the back of his neck and shoots a glance at Olivia.

“You don’t have to do it,” she says softly.

“It’s okay,” his voice sounds low and husky and she cannot avert her eyes from his lips.

He leans over the counter and they stare at each other’s eyes for a few breaths before his lips touched hers. The light stubble around his mouth pricks her skin, but his lips are surprisingly soft. Barely a second and he pulled away and it was finished. But it left a lasting tingling on her skin. Her blue eyes remained shut for a moment longer, just like when you take in the scent of strong hot coffee, savoring it.

He leaned back quickly and when he spoke, she casted a disappointed glance at him.

“I’ll take my coffee... to the table. The client. I... It’s time.”

“Sure,” she nods and flashes a tight-lip smile, “Your bagel.” The plate handed to him with the half-eaten bread. “Thanks.” He looks at her for a second before walking away.

 _Were his cheeks flushed?_ she wonders.

“Olivia, I’m taking my fifteen now.”

“Sure, Steve,” she said and watched him walk to a back table followed by her cousin, who mouthed a soundless thank you. Olivia couldn’t hide the grin at her cousin's excited expression. 

*****

Wiping the counter, Olivia’s gaze met the warm smile of the cute guy who has come into the shop for the past two weeks. They occasionally flirt and he’s always nice, even if their conversations are exclusively about the weather or the types of muffins and coffee in store.

He approached with an unfaltering warm and wide smile, black hair perfectly styled and bright eyes focused on her face. He had removed his coat and the burgundy scarf, before placing his order.

Olivia couldn’t look away from him.

This afternoon, instead of a table, he sat by the counter right in front of her.

“I love this time of the year,” he spoke, and she turned to face him, “I know most New Yorkers hate it, but… I just can’t get enough of it.”

“Me too. I love this season and everything about it.”

“Even people seem nicer.”

“They do, don’t they?”

They giggled and he sipped his cappuccino.

“Hey, you're under the mistletoe!” Steve pointed up when he came back from the back with a baking tray.

Her lips pulled inside of her mouth. Olivia has completely forgotten about the mistletoe and her heart raced when she looked up. The blood ran to her face and she felt her cheeks warmer, but she hoped they weren’t as flushed as they felt. 

“We don’t have to… it’s stupid.”

“It’s tradition,” the man said with a smile not averting her eyes, “I don’t mind if you don’t.”

His dark brown eyes were bright and crinkled in the corners while he still beamed. She nodded and leaned forward. The man did the same and his gaze lingered on her lips, and the breath caught on her throat when the palm of his hand touched her cheek gently. Her heart thumping on her chest when he closed the distance. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, long enough for her to feel the softness of his skin and the warmth of his breathing. The scent of his perfume reached her nostrils, and it was sensual and fresh. Just like the man in front of her.

When their lips parted, she smiled coyly, and they went silent for a few breathes.

“Would you like to go out with me?”

“Wow! That kiss was better than I thought,” she teased, and he let out a wholehearted laughter.

“Actually, I wanted to ask you out for a while,” he said softly, and his fingers brushed hers over the counter and she smiled.

“What do you say?”

“But I don’t even know your name.”

“Hayden. Hayden Young,” he said and held his hand for her.

“I’m Olivia Park.”

They shook hands and exchanged phone numbers.

When he left, she jumped and removed the mistletoe from the place it was hanging since this morning. Kissing two guys on the same day was enough thrill for Olivia Park, and her working hours were far from over.


End file.
